Better Days to Come
by AniHanki
Summary: Series of one-shots afterwards, Anime-Verse. /But Ayano nee-chan was back. AyanoMekakushiTrio Reunion fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So Much**

_A/N: Because I am upset with this lack of HaruTaka in the anime. _

_ANIME-VERSE _

_If this was manga/novel/song verse it would have been different. So basically, this a one-shot collection of what happens AFTER the anime, because I really felt they left out a lot of stuff. This is a HaruTaka reunion. Next is either going to be a HibiHiyo one-shot or Ayano/MekakushiTrio oneshot._

* * *

She waited along with the rest of then Dan. Her feet on the hard metal floor. Haruka was going to get his body back. Takane suddenly felt numb, she couldn't feel anything. Her mind had gone blank on what to do. But suddenly, he stepped out of the test tube, footsteps echoed. He had gotten his body back. Haruka was flesh, blood, and soul in front of her.

Takane could hear the faint mumblings from the Dan, but she could only focus on the boy in front of her. Her heart was beating so fast – she was surprised no one heard it. The only light coming from the test tubes themselves, she was left in the shadow of the cold room.

Everyone was congratulating the boy that had once known as Konoha, but Takane stood in place. She could see Mary in the corner of her eye trying to compare his and Seto's height. Shintaro and Ayano talking enthusiastically with him.

She blocked them out completely afterwards. He looked tired and weak, but smiling, talking to the Dan crowded around him.

Takane felt it was eternity standing there. Haruka, the person she hadn't seen in two years. He had the same bed-head, the same pale skin, even the same mole. He was as tall as ever, his limbs too long. He was the only person who actually tried to open her doors, who wanted to talk to her. He was the only one who stuck with her. His soft smile was breathtaking. She could go on and on about Haruka.

God, he was just so beautiful.

She could feel her hands trembling, her throat tightening. She had never imagined meeting Haruka again. But she had waited, and now he was there. She tried to regain control of herself by clenching her fists. But she was uncontrolled.

Suddenly, everyone was staring at her – even Haruka.

She felt cold, colder than the room she was in. Had he remembered her? Did he not want to see her anymore? She felt scared, helpless, and stupid. Like a defenseless puppy or something.

"Takane." Even his voice was the same.

She hadn't been called 'Takane' in years.

She willed herself to walk towards Haruka. She was completely out of character. In front of the Dan too! Each footstep, she dreaded and longed at the same time. She wanted to embrace him and whisper sweet nothings. But she wanted to run away and never come back. She felt her head splitting, she didn't know anymore.

"Haruka." Her voice cracked, damn. Her eyes were stinging. What was she? A crybaby? She felt like she was in some kind of picture book.

Everything happened too quickly. His arms were wrapped around her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. He felt so warm and safe. He felt like home.

Takane heard Ayano mutter something, and footsteps were heard. Were they alone? The air felt empty, the audience was gone. Takane felt herself relax a bit more, this was more comfortable.

"I missed you so much," He said, his words muffled. His arms tightened around her.

"Me too."

God, she loved him so much.

They stood there, for who knows how long. Until Haruka finally let go of her. "Sorry." He muttered, shrugging his arms sheepishly.

"No, no it's okay." She looked around, apparently they were alone. Alone in the dark, cold laboratory. "Sit."

He did, he was tired and Takane knew it. "So, you've changed Takane." He said, leaning back on his hands, trying to relax himself.

"You've changed too, Haruka."

She studied his smile, it was the same as always. Takane wiped her eyes and felt her lips twitch upwards. Did he remember those moments they shared in high school?

"That's true." He said. "It was a long two years."

"Two years." She repeated.

It was silent. They were both thinking, of course they didn't know what to say. Some things were just known without being said.

"You are so beautiful, Takene."

She pinched his cheek. What a great way to start their reunion. "Don't say such stupid things." She said.

He just smiled. And she knew that they were okay. "Takane, I wanted to see you again." He said.

How did he look so relaxed and happy about this? Takane could barely control her own heartbeat, but he was just saying all these things without a care in the world.

Maybe she needed to tell him too.

"Haruka, I-" She faltered, she really couldn't do this. Maybe she should just yell it and run? Or maybe just run. "H-haruka."

"Hmn?"

She can't believe she was doing this. She had wanted to do this for years, and at this moment she couldn't? Her eyes were focused on the ground, her arms shaking. She was probably red as well.

She inhaled. She could do this. After all, at this moment, she was Takane Enemoto!

That lowered her self-confidence so much more.

"I'll go first." She heard Haruka say. She lifted her head up. What was he going to say?

Haruka inhaled. Haruka being nervous? Well, this was new.

"Takane, you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life. And I am in love with you."

Her body was numb again, her eyes wide in shock. How was she going to react? She had stopped breathing. He said it so simple.

He was just smiling though.

"Haruka." Okay, she was going to do it this time. "Haruka, I love you."

As soon as the words were out, he could feel his smile widen. "N-now, don't say anything." She could feel herself heat up.

"Should we go now?" He asked, sitting up now. Sitting in front of her.

"Let's go, Haruka."

She didn't pull away as he held her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll get her autograph**

_A/N: This is the hibihiyo reunion. I'll do the ayano/mekakushi trio next. Listening to otsukimi recital was so helpful in thiss. Okay, this has some platonic hibimomo._

_ANIME VERSE, because if it was song/novel/manga it would be different._

* * *

They were getting Hiyori back. Apparently. Hibiya didn't really understand. He was just watching these strange people he just met (they really were weird). There was this girl who was dead and now she's alive and they were going to get a Hiyori and the guy who was Konoha back. Apparently.

Hibiya _really _had no idea what was going on. He felt like he was the only normal one there. Name him Hibiya Amamiya the Reasonable Kid.

He was tired, the day was already going too fast. How did this all happen around twelve in the afternoon? His limbs were burning, he didn't really feel like standing. His head was aching. He needed sleep.

The city was weird.

So he was standing in front of a test tube, the girl with the scarf was doing some weird magic. He knew the girl with the scarf, he was hanging out with Hiyori one day and they were going through albums. They were related, Hibiya believed they were nieces or something similar? He could see the resemblance a bit. He also remembered her in a dream. Well, something that felt like a dream.

But Hiyori was coming back. That was the only thing that mattered to him. The people he was with were crowding around the tank. The only light was coming from the test-tube thing.

"So," Ah, the cow. "Are you happy to see Hiyori again?"

Hibiya gulped. He hadn't actually thought about what he was going to say when he met Hiyori again. Something like, "I saved you, Hiyori." Or something cool like that.

"_I met her on Main Street earlier. She's an idol?"_

"_Did you get her autograph?"_

"_No I didn't! I didn't know she was an idol."_

"_But the next time I see her, I'll get one."_

He had promised Hiyori an autograph. Well, it wasn't really a promise, but it was for Hiyori. Hibiya adored Hiyori.

"Hey… Momo?" The cow's name still sounded weird in his mouth.

"Yes?" He immediately saw her small smile and looked away.

"D-do you think I could have your autograph?" He tried to look at anything but the idol, solely focusing on his sandals.

"Eh? Why?" Why? Why. Because of Hiyori.

"For Hiyori." He clenched his fists. He's done a lot of things for Hiyori. Hiyori was like his light in the dark. A bit. (Hiyori made him read too much romance novels).

"Ah. I see. I think commander has some paper. Wait a sec!" He saw the idol walk up to the green-haired girl. He didn't really know what to think of the idol. Momo Kisaragi had tried to cheer him a lot, he was attached to her a bit.

He didn't notice the scarf-girl was next to him, until he turned around. He inhaled sharply and clenched his jacket. Why was everyone so weird?

"So… You like Hiyori?"

He did not expect that. "Huh?" He managed to choke out, trying to control his rising blush. Grabbing his jacket seemed to be a defense mechanism for him, as he tightened his grip on it. The scarf-girl was still smiling at him.

"Here!" He was saved. He turned to the idol with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks…" It was a blank piece of paper, saying _to Hiyori! From Momo Kisaragi and Hibiya!_

He saw the scarf-lady still there, and sighed. "Hiyori is a very important person to me. Even if she says some terrible stuff… I know that she doesn't really mean it." He had so much to say about Hiyori, but he would think that would suffice.

"Yeah," the girl rubbed the back of her neck. "Hiyori is really like that. I believe she was yelling orders at us last time she came over to our house. She is really bossy. But, Hiyori is a really loving person."

Hibiya nodded, he knew all about that. Hiyori had told him the day after. He looked at the scarf and to her hair, "Your name is Ayano?"

Ayano nodded, and focused back on the tank. It was glowing now. It meant Hiyori. Hiyori. Hibiya breathed in, breathed out. He was going to see her, she wasn't dead. She was all alright. He clenched his fists tighter. There was this urge to sob right then inside of them. His worries about Hiyori, his fear, his pain. He wanted to see her again so badly. He was supposed to act cool, not cry.

Taking a deep breath, he shook out his hands and tried to calm himself. This was nothing.

His heart was beating way too fast.

Momo was next to him again, he could always feel her presence for some reason. But her presence just made his palms sweaty. And he could feel tears running down his face. He could see the dan was paying no attention, the scarf-lady gone. It was only Momo next to him. He felt himself sobbing, his silent tears gone. He tried to calm himself down, wiping his tears.

It was no use. But Momo gripped his hand. After wiping his tears, he faced her. She was trying to smile, trying to cheer him up again.

"Let us help you, Hibiya." She said. "Believe in yourself, after all it's you!"

This idol was trying to cheer him up all day. Why? The idol barely even knew him and vice versa. But he was grateful. He could feel his heart calm, weight lifted from his shoulders.

"I'll try."

Momo beamed at him. As soon as he said those words, he couldn't help but smile. He held the autograph firmly, he would wait for Hiyori.

The Dan started to talk louder and louder, all of them waiting in anticipation. He breathed in and out. Hiyori was coming back. He could feel the cold air of the laboratory behind him, getting colder.

He could hear footsteps. Hiyori was back. He couldn't help but grin. Hiyori was wearing her familiar pink sweater, her hair in the familiar pigtails. He saw her familiar brown eyes open. His heart had skipped a beat. Hiyori was alive, breathing. She was no longer covered in blood. She was healthy and well.

The Dan was crowded behind her, but Momo hadn't left his side. His feet seemed to be stuck on the ground. But he felt Momo's hand on his shoulder and pushed him a bit. He stumbled forward giving her a look. She just smiled.

He took a deep breathe. Hiyori was now directly in front of him, her regular unamused expression on her face. It was nice to see it again.

"Hiyori." It felt nice to say her name in front of her.

She just looked at him and sighed. She was always like that. Hibiya's heart raced as she looked away. Something Hibiya remembered. But instead of insulting him, she said, "I missed you a bit."

He could die happy. "But that doesn't mean you not gross." He couldn't stop the small smile that was appearing on his face.

"Uhm, Hiyori…" He held the autograph up. "I told you I would get her autograph."


	3. Chapter 3

**Taken Cared Of**

_A/N: Yeah, this is kinda short… And it's not as good as the other twoo... I am done with this fic now! Please review! I am very, very pleased with the favorite/follows, but please review!_

_Ayano/MekakushiTrio Reunion fic!_

_ANIME VERSE, because if it was song/novel/manga it would be different._

* * *

They were gasping for breath, trying to stay calm. Kenjirou was now gone, along with the snake. Konoha was gone too.

But Ayano nee-chan was back.

Kano panted, looking over to Kido and Seto, making sure they were okay. They seemed fine, a bit distraught. But they didn't look like they suffered from any fatal injuries. They were also glancing at Ayano, who was standing there along with Shintaro. She still had the same uniform, same scarf, same smile.

No one was talking, and Kano was grateful for that. The cold, wet floor was seemed to echo each breath they took. He still couldn't believe that his big sister was up there, the person he admired. He knew that she was never dead, but it was still amazing that she was there. She really was there, about twenty feet away. He never thought he was going to see her again.

Kido reacted first. He heard the rustling of fabric. He saw her from the corner of her eye, her hands were in front of her, supporting her as she stood up. He heard her breath hitch, as if sudden realization that Ayano was really there. She was uncertain as she stood up, one of her legs limping. Kano couldn't see or hear much. Kido was now taller than her, making Kano smile a bit. They were all taller than Ayano now. Kido was suddenly hugging the shorter girl, crying and trembling.

Seto reacted next. He jogged over to them, and gazed at Ayano as if she was a ghost. He hugged them both from behind like some kind of bear hug. He was smiling, lowering his head. He was so tall.

Kano really didn't know how to react. His sense were heightened, the floor was colder than ice. He felt empty. Ayano was there, all he wanted to do was hug and cry but he couldn't move.

But Ayano had turned, gesturing for him to come over. She had the same smile, "Come here, Shuuya."

He didn't feel himself move, the hard ground, or his aching body. He was trembling, sobbing, hugging them all tightly as he could. It was familiar, he missed her so much. He didn't even bother to cover his tears, he couldn't anyway. They had lost their Eyes.

Everything was a bit blurry with teary eyes, but he knew Ayano was smiling. It was so nice to embrace them all like this.

"I'm so glad you have been taking care of yourself," he heard her mutter. "You are so tall. You guys changed so much." She squeezed them a bit harder.

He didn't let go of them, he was still sobbing. Kido was next to him, trying to stop. Seto was just smiling, like he always did.

"I missed you all so much." She whispered, only for their ears.

He heard footsteps, probably the rest going to greet Ayano. The familiar happiness that bubbled inside him was there again.

* * *

_Please review! Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
